1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for ablating a substrate and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, thin flat panel display devices have gained popularity due to their large screen and portability. Among the flat panel display devices, organic or inorganic light-emitting displays that are self-emissive and provide a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and high response rate are receiving considerable attention as a promising candidate for next-generation displays. Furthermore, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) having a light-emitting layer of an organic compound offers high brightness and response rate, low driving voltage, and high color rendering, compared to an inorganic light-emitting display. An OLED may also achieve flexibility by using a flexible plastic substrate.